There Goes My Life
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Jikayla. Song-fic to Kenny Chesney's There Goes My Life. R&R Plz.


**AN: I was watching a Jiley video to this, and since I can't exactly write a Liley to it, cause it won't work, I've decided to write a Jikayla to it.**

**Disclamier: I don't own it.**

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._

"Jake, I'm pregneat" sixteen year old Mikayla spoke up, breaking the silence that had been in the room for the last ten minutes, and Jake's eyes widened and he spun to look at her.

"You're what?!" he screamed, and Mikayla looked down at her feet.

"There ain't no way, Mikey, we're only sixteen, we can't do this!" Jake yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Mikayla stared at him like he was stupid for about two minutes.

"We don't have any choice Jake, this was your fault too, it wasn't just me!" she screamed, and Jake looked at her, slightly shocked.

"I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to raise one, this isn't going to work" Jake said, and Mikayla rolled her eyes. "It's going to have to work Jake, you've got a kid coming to raise now" she said.

Jake sighed and stepped forward, hugging her tightly.

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone._

And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life.......

Later that day, Jake was storming around Miley's house, as Oliver, Sarah, and Lilly all looked on.

"There goes every dream I've ever had, I can't do this, how am I supposed to do this, I had plans for the future, this wasn't part of it, not this early anyway" he screamed.

"Then you should have been more careful" Lilly commented, and Miley nodded, agreeing with her girlfriend.

Jake groaned and plopped down on the couch.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl._

Eighteen year old Jake Ryan was sitting on the couch in the living room of his small two bedroom apartment, when the door opened, and Mikayla walked in, holding their one year old daughter in her arms.

"Jamie!" Jake yelled, and the young child laughed and ran towards him, right into his arms.

"I made you more pictures daddy" Jamie said, and Jake smiled and took the two drawings out of the young girls hands, and walked over to the refrigerator, looking for a open place to hang them.

He hung them up, and ruffled Jamie's hair.

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

"Ok Jamie, you showed daddy the pictures you made, now it's time for bed" Mikayla said, and Jamie pouted and looked to Jake for some help.

"Nope, you know you have to" Jake said, laughing a little.

"Awwww!" Jamie yelled, before walking over to Mikayla. She scrambled back to Jake for a second, kissing his cheek, grabbing her teddy bear from the couch and running back to Mikayla, who was waiting at the door of her bedroom.

"Night!" Jamie yelled, and Jake smiled and leaned back on the couch, sighing happily as the front door opened, and Miley and Lilly entered, holding a few bags of groceries.

_He smiles.....  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life._

"Hey, here's the stuff Mikayla wanted, where's Jamie?" Miley asked, a large smile on her face.

"If you got her another stuffed animal, I may have to murder you" Jake mumbled, laying down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head.

"I forgot!" Jamie yelled, charging out of the bedroom.

"Forgot what Jamie?" Jake asked, sitting up quickly and throwing a warning glance at Miley, who simply smiled and reached into one of the bags she had set down on the counter.

"To say I love you" Jamie said, and Jake smiled and hugged her.

"Love you too" he mumbled, and Jamie noticed Miley and Lilly standing in the kitchen.

"Aunt Miley!" she yelled, and Miley laughed and held out a small white stuffed cat, and Jamie grabbed it and charged back into her bedroom, screaming about her new toy.

_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

Eighteen year old Jamie Ryan tucked her last suitcase into the back of the Honda her dad had bought her, and smiled brightly at the group of people around her.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" sixteen year old Trevor Ryan shouted, running forward to hug his sister, as the rest of their small family did the same.

"Hey, take care of Kyle, he's only eleven, he needs his older brother" Jamie mumbled to Trevor, who nodded and puffed out his chest, trying to look tough.

"Bye Jamie, man, you're eighteen, I can remember when you were born!" Lilly yelled, hugging her tightly. "Gosh mom, your son is leaving with her you now!" Joseph Truscott yelled, and Lilly laughed and hugged him.

Jamie stepped forward and hugged Mikayla and Jake, then climbed into the car next to Joseph and took off out of the driveway.

_And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye._

Jake wiped his eyes, as Miley lightly patted his shoulder, and Sarah chuckled a little.

"They grow up fast, don't they Jakey boy?" she asked, and Jake didn't say anything, but nodded his head, a confused look crossing his face as the car backed up into the driveway again.

Jamie stepped out of the car.

"Something wrong?" Oliver asked, and Jamie nodded her head.

"I forgot to say I love you guys" she said, and Jake laughed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too Jamie, I love you too" he mumbled, as Jamie climbed back into the car and drove off.

_There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye._

**AN: Wow, better then I thought**


End file.
